


3 Hours

by orphan_account, woahnope



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahnope/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye is about to go to the studio to record Papercut. He's going alone. Before that though, he wants to spend some time with the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Hours

"I don't want to leave, Connor," Troye whines. He knows it won't take too long. About 3 hours. 3 hours was all it'd take.

"Come on, it's just 3 hours," Connor says. Deep down, though, he's so disappointed he'd be separated from his boyfriend for more hours than he can handle.

He hates it. Troye hates it too. But they have to deal with it - Zedd had already postponed their recording session thrice, because of problems with Troye's flight arrangements. They get into the car.

It's a silent drive. The silence is deafening. Both Troye and Connor have their windows drawn down. It's too silent, so the wind fills in the gaps for them. It's been less than a day since Troye landed in Los Angeles, and less than a day later, he has to leave his boyfriend to record a new song.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing, Troye." Connor rests his free hand on his boyfriend's lap.

"Yeah, I know." They share a kiss. Connor is turning the car into the next lane. The recording studio is at the end of the lane, in a quiet corner, so secluded that almost no-one can find the studio the first time - but Connor has already driven here more times than he can count on his fingers.

"We're here." They share a kiss. Troye is reluctant to leave. It's just 3 hours. 3 hours, before you are reunited with the love of your life. And it'll be the best song you have recorded in a long, long time.

Troye enters the lift, Connor's voice occupying his thoughts the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a challenge for myself – to finish writing this fic while listening to Papercut, and to finish it by the end of the song. This was written in 7 minutes and 23 seconds. Hope you liked it.


End file.
